1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a touch device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Based on different sensing ways, touch panels are generally categorized into resistant touch panels, capacitive touch panels, optical touch panels, sonic wave touch panels, and electromagnetic touch panels. Among these touch panels, the capacitive touch panels have drawn attention from the public due to the rapid growth in the smartphone market.
In general, the touch panel includes an active region and a peripheral region. The active region includes sensing electrodes respectively extending along the X direction and the Y direction for locating a touch position of a target object, and the peripheral region includes signal lines and peripheral circuits connected to the signal lines. In response to market demands, virtual keys acting as function keys may be configured in the peripheral region of the existing touch panel. The virtual keys, however, often occupy a significant area in the peripheral region, and thus the area of the signal lines has to be reduced. As a result, it is rather difficult to reduce the area occupied by the peripheral region and enlarge the display screen.